


Two Spies and a Baby

by myheartismadeofstars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (kinda they won't be going on many missions), Accidental Baby Acquisition, Babies, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Spies & Secret Agents, as it IS their biological baby, but with a twist, depressed!Clint, so many tags I can't think of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartismadeofstars/pseuds/myheartismadeofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has always wanted to be a father. So it was just his luck falling for a woman who couldn't ever have any. Nat wishes she could though. When a baby comes from the another universe, the two of them finally get the chance they were hoping for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Spies and a Baby

“Nat, there must be another way!” Clint said, clinging to his baby girl. The daughter they had tried for for literally years. The daughter they thought they would never have. “She hasn’t even smiled yet...” His voice was so soft and sad that it was almost totally drowned out by his baby’s crying.

“You heard what Reed said, Clint.” Nat said, her voice sad as she activated the dimensional rift machine or whatever Reed had called it. “Our universe is failing. By tomorrow night, our entire universe will be gone.” She stopped and turned to her husband and put a shaky hand on his cheek. “This is the only way for her to survive. We either die as a family, or we give her the chance to live.”

Clint could see his wife wasn’t happy about this either. She was going to die and there was nothing anyone could do about it. 

Nat let go. “Kiss her goodbye, Clint.” She said, picking up the letter explaining what happened and why she was being given away.

Clint soothed the screaming baby long enough for him to kiss her head, holding her as tight as he could without hurting her. “Daddy loves you.” He promised her before his wife took their daughter from his arms for what Clint _knew_  would be the last time.

“Fare thee well, little light.” She said softly before swaddling her tightly in order to prevent her from getting hurt on the trip to another universe. She started to calm down once tightly wrapped in the blanket that had been a baby shower present. Nat carefully tucked the note into the cloth so it wouldn’t fall out.

Nat carried her baby to the pad of the contraption Reed Richards had made and placed her on it, not even kissing her goodbye. _How can Nat not want to kiss our daughter one last time??_  Clint wondered incredulously. His wife walked back over to the controls and activated them.

“She’ll be safe now.” Nat said as their baby disappeared off the platform.

“Now what?” Clint asked, feeling sad that he would never know his daughter, but glad that she would live. Mixed emotions.

“We wait.” Nat said, crossing to Clint and putting her arms around him to hold him close, pressing her face into his shoulder.

Clint could feel his shirt grow damp.


End file.
